Dark Wishes
by Roselysa Della Rovere
Summary: Voldemort n'a jamais reconnu quelqu'un comme son égal, excepté le bébé qu'il a marqué comme tel, il y a tant d'années. Harry Potter n'est pas là pour sauver le côté de la lumière, mais même sans y penser, il se laisse piéger par les ténèbres. Chaque être humain a la lumière et les ténèbres en lui et dans le cas de Potter, il est clair que ce sont les Ténèbres. Harry/Tom


**Dark Wishes**

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est la propriété de JK Rowling. Cette histoire est une traduction. L'histoire de base « _Oscuros Deseos_ »est en espagnol et appartient à Lady de Verseau.

 **Attention :** Yaoi (relation garçon-garçon), légères allusions à la violence. Si vous n'aimez pas l'un de ces sujets, ne lisez pas. Cette fiction a été écrite en l'honneur de ce jour qui est celui de la Saint Valentin. Harrymort / Tomarry

* * *

La voix ferme le força à ouvrir les yeux, après ce qui semblait être une éternité. Bien que le ton utilisé puisse altérer les nerfs de chacun, éveillant les instincts de défense et de survie que tout être humain conservait au plus profond de son être, mais son effet créait quelque chose de très différent en lui. Il aimait la façon dont cet homme lui parlait ; et le plus vieux, le savait. Comment dissimuler, par exemple, ce délicieux frisson qui parcourait sa colonne vertébrale dès qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de son amant sur la peau exposée de son cou qui était l'une de ses zones les plus sensibles ?

\- « **Et bien ?** » a-t-il demandé, en regardant autour de lui dans la grande pièce située au sien des appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une figure particulière qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier. **« Puis-je ? Attends ... »**

L'anxiété disparut pendant quelques instants de son regard quand il se retourna et trouva les orbes de son aimé.

\- « **Es-tu sûr de vouloir ça ici ?** » Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un signe marquant assurément son doute et sa nervosité. « **C'est ta chambre, et ...** »

\- « **Bien sûr que je suis sûr. Ici, nous avons plus d'intimité ; Personne ne va nous déranger**. » Voldemort attira le corps de l'adolescent contre le sien et descendit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient afin de poser ses lèvres sur l'oreille aimée. Il le sentit frissonner en raison de son rapprochement soudain. « **Sois un bon garçon, Harry… fais-moi plaisir. Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable maintenant.** »

Les yeux du garçon, déterminés, se détournèrent. Le couple se retournèrent et il vit Harry lever sa baguette en direction de ce sale sang-de-bourbe qu'il avait réservé pour sa possession la plus précieuse. Calmement et ajustant sa fine tunique, il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche en regardant Harry contourner la victime inconsciente comme un lion traquant sa proie. Il sourit et ses yeux, naturellement bleus, acquirent ces teintes écarlates si caractéristiques.

\- « **S'il dort, ça va être un peu ennuyeux, non ?** » Le sourire que Potter lui a adressé - si sincère et innocent à la vue de cette vision et des circonstances- a envoyé des vagues de chaleur à son corps et elles se concentrèrent à une partie spécifique de son anatomie, celle pile entre ses jambes. « _**Finite Incantatem !**_ »

Le prisonnier ouvrit immédiatement les yeux alors qu'il tombait durement sur le sol et son regard tomba sur Lord Voldemort, assis devant lui et le regardant avec curiosité. Il hurla d'horreur et recula avec ses mains et ses pieds, essayant vainement de mettre de la distance entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui, mais son dos heurta les jambes d'une autre personne qui, jusque-là, n'avait pas été vue. Il se leva rapidement et chaque mot qui voulait s'échapper de sa bouche fut perdu quand il réalisa l'identité de la personne qui lui souriait maintenant à pleine dent tout en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

\- « **Je dirais que ce sera rapide, mais se serait mentir ...** » L'homme aux yeux rouges sourit encore plus en réalisant la confusion et la peur qui luisaient et régnaient dès à présent plus intensément dans les pupilles de l'homme terrorisé. Je voulais plus ; voir plus de peur, voir plus d'angoisse, je voulais le voir souffrir. Non seulement parce que tout cela plairait au seul homme qui avait été vraiment sincère avec lui, après une vie pleine de mensonges, mais aussi parce que cela le faisait se sentir vivant, d'une manière que seul Lord Voldemort pouvait comprendre. « **Car ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, pas avec nous.** »

\- « **Harry Potter ... vous ...** »

Livide, le sorcier recula de quelques pas et reporta son regard sur Voldemort, ne comprenant pas ce que ses yeux voyaient. Le garçon qui avait survécu, que tous avaient abandonné depuis des années, dans la bataille finale, était devant lui, l'observant avec une pitié feinte et pointant sa baguette vers lui, à quelques pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il secoua la tête, incrédule et en état de choc ; Il ne comprenait pas ce que tout cela signifiait, mais ce qu'il était capable de prédire était ce qui allait arriver.

Il n'a même pas dû attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. Un sort frappa rapidement son corps et envoya des vagues de douleur à tous ses membres, le faisant tomber au sol et se tortiller comme un insecte lors de sa fin imminente. Potter garda la malédiction pendant moins d'une minute, mais il suffisait de sentir tout son corps engourdi par les multiples spasmes de douleur qui l'assaillaient à cause de la malédiction du _cruciatus_ jetée sur lui. Le garçon sourit, se concentrant sur son travail et ne remarquant pas le regard que le Seigneur lui donnait. Il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en remettre qu'un autre sort lui fit lancer ; Un autre mouvement de sa baguette et l'homme dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité hurla. Sans chercher à supprimer la douleur qu'il causait avec la malédiction, (malédiction) que le garçon venait de chuchoter à Fourchelangue et qui lui causa de multiples blessures dans tout le corps. Voldemort sourit quand il la reconnut. Le fait que son amant ait décidé de l'utiliser immédiatement, rempli sa poitrine avec une sensation qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment définir.

\- « **Ça fait mal, non ? Imagine un millier d'aiguilles brûlantes, percer ton corps fragile. C'est ce que tu ressens à l'instant même. Mais ça ne te tuera pas, non, car cette malédiction a été créée pour torturer uniquement, pas pour prendre des vies. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Des gémissements pitoyables étaient la seule chose entendue dans la pièce, avec la respiration pesante de l'homme qui essayait, en vain, de se protéger et de se mettre en position fœtale comme si cela atténuera ses souffrances. Harry arqua les deux sourcils et s'accroupit à côté de lui, caressant une de ses joues avec une douceur qui était loin d'être ressentie par le torturé qui, à ce moment, était soumis à aux tortures du sorcier que tout le monde pensait être léger.

\- « **Te fatigues-tu vite ? Je ne le crois pas. Il y a encore tant de malédictions que ma baguette meurt d'envie d'essayer. Bien que ce soit le cas également pour moi.** »

Il a souri quand il a remarqué la terreur palpable qui a envahi les membres de l'homme tortillé au sol sous la souffrance. Il se redressa et, sans donner de répit à son nouveau jouet, déshabilla l'homme d'un mouvement de baguette et lui écorcha la moitié de ses jambes. Le cri qui s'échappa de sa gorge était plaintif, agonisant, et le laissa sangloter en serrant fortement ses yeux, ne pouvant plus bouger un seul muscle. J'allais mourir, je le savais ; La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était d'attendre une mort rapide, quelque chose que Potter, apparemment, était loin de vouloir accorder.

Lord Voldemort se mit à rire, montrant ses dents blanches et améliorant l'attrait de son visage, qu'il possédait maintenant humain et plus avec l'aspect effrayant d'un cadavre avec lequel il avait été après sa renaissance. Maintenant, sa silhouette était bien conservée et il possédait également de beaux traits virils qui le caractérisaient et c'étaient ce que les gens voyaient maintenant quand ils regardaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fort, inaccessible, puissant et ...

\- « **Éternel.** »

Le garçon aux yeux verts termina sa phrase, contemplant sa nouvelle œuvre d'art et se réjouissant de la souffrance qu'il causait avec une série de sorts apprisse sous le tutorat de son amant. Au lieu de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute, son élève et amant coupaient la peau du torse de son cadeau et alternaient sans cesse avec une malédiction qui laissait de longues balafres profondes sur tout le corps du sang-de-bourbe. L'odeur du sang présent dans la salle atteignit ses narines et l'excitât encore plus. Il se leva et s'approcha de son garçon, mit autour de lui ses deux bras et se colla à son corps, dans le seul but de lui faire remarquer son érection croissante qui le dérangeait déjà sous ses fines tuniques.

\- « **Tom ...** »

Harry lâcha son nom dans un soupir quand il se mordit le cou. Il détestait le nom que sa stupide mère lui avait donné, parce que cela lui rappelait un passé qu'il voulait, à tout prix, enterrer, quel que soit son âge. Cependant, je devais admettre que l'écouter des lèvres du garçon était différent. Deux personnes seulement osaient toujours l'appeler ainsi, et l'une des d'eux était déjà morte. L'autre, l'espoir du côté de la lumière, était à ses côtés, partageant ses plans et ses tortures et oui, aussi son lit. C'était le sien, de toutes les manières possibles ; après tout, Harry Potter lui appartenait depuis le jour où il l'avait marqué comme son égal, il y a vingt-cinq ans. Il lui avait juste fallu un peu plus de temps que prévu pour le réclamer.

\- « **Continue, Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas que notre invité pense que nous sommes un mauvais hôte, n'est-ce pas ?** » Le plus jeune sourit, tournant son attention sur l'homme qui, à ce moment-là, respirait avec difficulté et a même essayé de bouger, mais, même si, il avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur ses ravisseurs, il était toujours incapable de croire ce que ses yeux ont vu. Tellement invraisemblable ! « **Vous pouvez le raccourcir si vous le souhaitez, mais vous devez finir par offrir votre hospitalité cordiale et unique**. »

\- « **Alors il doit aussi montrer la bonne éducation qu'il a dû recevoir, n'est-ce pas ?** » Harry pointa la baguette, soulevant l'homme à quelques centimètres du sol et le plaçant face à eux, comme s'il était debout. Un sourire tordu fut dessiné sur son visage alors que Voldemort regardait tout de derrière son amant, sans perdre le moindre détail de la situation. La voix du garçon n'était même pas froide, dans ses mots, il n'y avait que l'indifférence. « **Je voudrai faire ça plus longtemps, mais la vérité, c'est que je n'en ai plus envie. Tu as fait très peu de cris, ce n'est pas très drôle. Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas.** »

L'homme savait qu'il allait enfin mourir quand il a vu des éclairs de lumière verte sortir de la baguette du garçon que tout le monde magique croyait mort. Maintenant il l'embrassa comme s'il était son bien le plus précieux. Harry soupira dès que le corps lourd du sale sang-de-bourbe, maintenant, sans un souffle de vie, frappa le sol de la pièce, au milieu du sang répartit sur le sol dû aux multiples lacérations faites. Il ne lui a même pas donné un dernier regard Il se retourna pour rencontrer le regard intense de son amant qui, sans plus attendre, posa ses propres lèvres sur ses homologues, laissant ses mains trainer sous les vêtements du plus jeune. Il fit de même avec la tunique du plus âgé et commença à retirer les vêtements agaçants qui recouvraient le corps mature mais ferme de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

\- « **J'ai taché ton salon ... le sang ...** » Harry haleta quand une des mains du Seigneur alla se poser sur son entrejambe nue. L'homme, dépourvu de patience par nature, le déshabillait toujours avec un sort, sauf à quelles qu'exceptions près. « **Tricheur ...** »

\- « **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.** » - Voldemort a fait de même avec ses vêtements et étant tous les deux sur un pied d'égalité, il l'a encore caressé sa peau. « **Ça m'excite beaucoup de te voir faire ça, que feras-tu à ce sujet ?** »

Harry sourit et, en regardant d'un air de défi l'homme et sans crainte d'aucune sorte, il laissa glisser sa langue de sa mâchoire pour se perdre dans son cou où il aspiré et grignoté quand il sentit les mains de Tom qui erraient plus librement sur ses côtes et son dos. Tom était un homme possessif et dominant, il ne pouvait rien y faire, et il l'aimait ; mais, encore, il aimait chouchouter chaque partie de son corps avec des caresses et des baisers que l'autre avait l'habitude de répondre avec des soupirs et un sourire très subtil.

\- « **Je t'aime, Tom.** » Harry murmura à son oreille, avant de lécher le lobe de son amour qui était si tentant, et il le grignota doucement.

Ce qui arriva simplement après, c'est que Tom resserra son emprise sur l'autre corps nu et se sentit anxieux, il le fit se coucher sur le tapis et disparu entre ses jambes. Il accepta dans sa bouche Le membre de son amant tout en étant torturé par des mouvements doux qui n'avaient pas d'autre but que celui de rendre fou le garçon aux yeux verts et qui perdit peu après sa dernière lueur de bon sens. Parce que pour souhaiter ce garçon de cette façon, il ne pouvait pas être sain d'esprit ; l'aimer et vouloir le garder pour toujours à ses côtés, sans que personne n'ose même poser un regard sur lui ; d'espérer qu'il était à lui de toutes les manières possibles, pour toujours ...

\- « **Oh, Tom !** »

Les doigts de Harry emmêlés dans ses cheveux comme ceux son propriétaire, désespéré et aveuglé par le plaisir, cherchant plus de contact avec sa bouche en poussant la tête et déplaçant son bassin avec son pénis -complètement perdu- dans cette délicieuse chaleur et humide qui était plus au-delà des lèvres de son délire. Voldemort lui plut, massant doucement ses testicules pendant qu'il augmentait le rythme ; le garçon bougeait avec folie, haletant, sans essayer de réprimer ces sons gutturaux qui s'échappaient de sa gorge à chaque seconde. Cependant, son amant arrêta les caresses et retira à ses lèvres, réclamant cette bouche contre la sienne sans un soupçon de pitié. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Harry enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme plus âgé, faisant se frotter les deux érections.

Voldemort se retenait, juste assez pour lécher deux doigts sous le regard inquiet du garçon, mais ses actions suivantes ont été interrompues par la manœuvre de son amant audacieux qui, avec un mouvement rapide, le mit dos contre le sol. Il arqua les deux sourcils surpris et le regarda, attendant et sachant déjà ce qui allait arriver. Cela ne tarda pas d'arriver, se manifestant sous la forme de baisers mouillés laissés sur son torse et, avec la plus délicieuse des supplices, les baisers humides sur ses mamelons et le grignotage de ces derniers. Résigné, il sourit, suivant les mouvements de Potter alors qu'il descendait vers son membre en érection.

\- « **Laisse-moi t'aimer, Tom.** »

Amour… Un mot dont la signification était loin d'être comprise mais qui, avec Harry à ses côtés, a commencé à lui donner du sens. Après tout, si tout ce qu'il ressentait pour ce garçon n'était pas ce sentiment dont tout le monde parlait, il ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait être.

\- « **Que me donnerais-tu, Harry ?** »

Le garçon lécha le bout de son pénis en le faisant sursauter, avant d'enfoncer ses émeraudes dans ses yeux grenade. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui demandait ; Peut-être, au fond, il y avait toujours cette peur que le garçon décide de le quitter, tout en sachant que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Il préférait Potter mort plutôt que ce dernier s'éloigne de lui. S'il ne pouvait pas lui appartenir, alors il ne serait jamais à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- « **Ma vie t'appartenait depuis ma naissance, Tom**. »

Les mots possibles que le Seigneur aurait pu dire en réponse à cette déclaration, disparurent au milieu d'un profond soupir qu'il fit quand il sentit son membre impatient être avalé par la bouche vorace de Harry. Ses mouvements étaient lents et tortueux, mais trop chauds ; les mains du garçon montaient jusqu'à ses tétons pour les dorloter délicatement, tout en léchant et en suçant le membre du Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à le laisser de plus en plus proche au bord de la folie. Aucun ne prêta attention au cadavre qui, d'un côté, restait inerte et avec des yeux sans vie, et encore moins au sang qui, bien qu'il ne les touchât pas, vint à eux par son arôme excitant.

\- **« Tu te souviens ?** » Les yeux verts regardèrent vers le haut et, avec sa langue, ont commencé à humidifier ses doigts avant de tourner. Sans quitter des yeux le visage opposé, il les conduisit à son entrée et commença à les faire entrer en lui. « **Avec cette rose, je te donne mon coeur ...** » Il gémit, quand cette sensation inconfortable était présente quand il bougeait en cercles son propre doigt pour se dilater. Voldemort se pencha sur ses avants bras, ne voulant perdre aucun détail de ce que le garçon faisait. « **Avec mon coeur, je te donne ma vie ...** » Le deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et, cette fois, il haleta avec plus d'enthousiasme quand il sentit une des mains de son amant se refermer autour de sa queue, le masturbant pendant qu'il se préparait afin de recevoir l'imminente visite du sexe de son partenaire en lui. « **Et avec ma vie, je te donne l'éternité ...** »

Même au milieu de tout le plaisir qui l'aveuglait dans cette situation avec Harry, Voldemort ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la chaleur étrange et inexplicable qui remplissait sa poitrine après avoir entendu ces mots. Ce n'était pas la première fois ; Potter les avait écrites sur une carte qu'il lui avait tendu avec une rose incroyablement rouge, attachée par un ruban noir, il y a de ça plusieurs années, et maintenant il les lui répétait, réaffirmant ses sentiments d'une manière si transparente que, même en ayant prononcé les mots, il perdrait s'il essayait de transmettre au garçon combien cette déclaration signifiait un cœur sombre et mort, qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir ressenti ce genre de sentiment.

\- « **Tu es si sentimental ...** » Jedusor sourit et porta ses mains aux hanches du garçon, le tenant fermement alors qu'il traversait cette bande de muscles qu'il connaissait déjà parfaitement. « **Oh, encore si serré ...** » Il changea de position qui lui permit d'avoir un accès plus facile à son et dans laquelle il put sentir Potter commencé à se déplacer presque immédiatement, impatient. « **Tu es à moi, Harry Potter.** »

Il n'a pas répondu. Absorbé par les sensations qui l'envahissaient, il se laissa aller, laissant ses hanches prendre vie et leur permettant de se déplacer avec désespoir, désirant plus de ce contact que Tom était doué à donner. Je l'aimais ; Il n'a même pas essayé de trouver la logique dans son comportement, et encore moins dans ses sentiments. Ce que cet homme a réveillé en lui l'a rempli de vie, et il ne renoncerait jamais à cela. Jamais l'homme ne lui avait dit qu'il ressentait la même chose, pas avec des mots, mais il n'en avait pas besoin non plus ; il le sentait dans chaque caresse, dans chaque baiser, dans chaque poussée où il touchait le point précis qui le faisait se cambrer de plaisir et en demander encore plus sans honte. Harry était le seul avec qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres se permettait d'être humain. Pas Voldemort, juste Tom.

D'une certaine manière, l'autre l'aime.

\- « **Dis-le encore, Harry**. »

Le plus grand mis sa main droite sur l'entrejambe de son aimé et a commencé à le masturber, ce qui augmente la rapidité avec laquelle il est entré dans son cul toujours aussi serré, impatient, dévorant la peau de son cou, ce qui amena le plus jeune à crier de plus en plus fort. C'était sa façon de lui dire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer autrement. Harry avait toujours été transparent, un livre ouvert qui lui montrait chacune de ses facettes sans avoir à le demander. Et lui, il avait grandi méfiant, autonome et dans l'ombre, il manipulait les autres pour son propre avantage. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un compagnon, et personne n'avait jamais été digne de l'être ; mais maintenant, ayant le monde magique à vos pieds, ce garçon était devenu la seule raison pour laquelle l'éternité avait du sens. C'était son rayon de lumière, au milieu d'une vie pleine de ténèbres.

\- « **Je suis à toi, Tom ... Ah !** » Le plus jeune, désespéré, a commencé à se déplacer sauvagement à la recherche de plus de contact, brandissant ses mains contre le sol tout en atteignant l'orgasme dans la main droite de Jedusor. « **Je t'aime !** »

Quelques coups de plus, et Voldemort se répandit à l'intérieur de son amant avec un gémissement profond. Le front reposant sur l'épaule opposée, il tenta de normaliser sa respiration et de réprimer le battement de cœur d'un cœur affolé auquel il n'était toujours pas habitué. Harry, sous lui, bougea, alors il se redressa suffisamment pour lui permettre de se retourner.

Quand il fut devant lui, l'enfant prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, souriant. Tom soupira et posa des baisers sur ses lèvres. Ce garçon était trop transparent, bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'avant. Lentement, sans regarder ses yeux, il prit une de ses mains et la porta à sa bouche pour placer un petit baiser sur le dos de celle-ci, un geste suffisant pour qu'Harry le regarde comme si c'était la chose la plus importante de sa vie, unique qui en valait la peine dans ce monde, jusqu'à il y a quelques années, plein de mensonges.

Et il l''était également pour lui. Il le savait, parce qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne le prendre loin de lui. Voldemort s'en était déjà occupé sans aucune culpabilité, et le ferait à nouveau si nécessaire. Le garçon resterait à ses côtés pour toujours ; sinon, il préférait le tuer de ses propres mains.

Heureusement que son jeune amant voulait la même chose et rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Voldemort sourit de tout son cœur.

* * *

~ _Qu'en pensez-vous? Aimez-vous?_

 _Laissez des commentaires._

 _Pour plus d'histoires sur le couple Harry et Tom,_

 _lisez mes autres histoires et traductions..._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne Saint Valentin_ ~


End file.
